ARC-Soldaten
|Staffel=3 |Episode=2 |Originaltitel=''ARC Troopers'' |Produktionsnummer=3.02 |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=17. September 2010 |ErstDE=15. Januar 2011 |Regie=Kyle Dunlevy |Autor=Cameron Litvack |Komponist=Kevin Kiner |Kameramann= |Cutter=Jason Tucker |Charakter= |Ereignis=Schlacht von Kamino |Ort=Kamino |Jahr=21 VSY |Vorherige Episode=*''Klonkadetten'' (Serie) *''Attentäter'' (chronologisch) |Nachgehende Episode=*''Nachschubwege'' (Serie) *''Einflussbereiche'' (chronologisch) }} ARC-Soldaten ist die zweite Episode der dritten Staffel der Fernsehserie . Sie wurde erstmals am 17. September 2010 auf dem amerikanischen Privatsender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 15. Januar 2011 auf dem deutschen Privatsender Kabel eins. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|links|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi und Shaak Ti beobachten die Schlacht im Orbit via Hologramm.]] An Bord eines ''Venator''-Klasse-Sternzerstörers wird vor den Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi ein abgefangenes Hologespräch zwischen Asajj Ventress und dem Droiden-General Grievous abgespielt, aus welchem hervorgeht, dass die Separatisten planen, den Wasserplaneten Kamino anzugreifen. So soll der Nachschub an neuen Klonen an der Front gestoppt werden, um den Krieg dennoch zu deren Gunsten zu wenden. Die Jedi stimmen mit den Klonen Cody und Rex, welche den Konflikt als persönlich ansehen, da er ihre Heimatwelt bedroht, überein, dass der Planet unbedingt gehalten werden muss. Daher macht sich der Venator kurz darauf auf den Weg nach Kamino. Zeitgleich besprechen Grievous und Ventress via Hologramm ihr Vorgehen bei der Invasion. Während der General mit seiner Flotte in der Nähe des Planeten wartet, befindet sich Ventress auf der Trident, welche sich tief in den Gewässern in der Nähe der Hauptstadt Tipoca City aufhält und von wo sie bereits alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hat. Während sich der Droiden-General darauf freut, der Attentäterin persönlich zu begegnen, weist diese ihn erneut darauf hin, dass beide von Dooku mit der Aufgabe betraut wurden und daher gleichgestellt sind. Derweil trifft auch der Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer in Tipoca City ein und die Jedi werden von Premierminister Lama Su sowie Shaak Ti, welche auf Kamino stationiert worden ist, begrüßt. Obi-Wan setzt die beiden über den drohenden Angriff von Grievous' Flotte in Kenntnis, was Su den Separatisten allerdings nicht zutraut. Anderswo in der Stadt begegnen die Klonkrieger Echo und Fives dem missgestalteten 99, den sie noch von ihrer Kadettenzeit kennen. Sie erzählen ihm vom heldenhaften Tod ihres Kameraden Hevy und dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf ihre Heimat, worauf auch 99 bei der Verteidigung behilflich sein will. Im Orbit hat indes eine Flotte der Republik Position bezogen, die den Verband der Separatisten erwartet. Diese springt schließlich aus dem Hyperraum und attackiert die Schiffe der Republik, worauf auch die Gegenseite das Feuer eröffnet. Während Kenobi, Ti und Su mit den Klon-Commandern die Geschehnisse in einem Hologramm verfolgen und Anweisungen geben, macht sich Anakin selbst bereit, um mit einer Staffel Schiffe in seinem Sternjäger in die Raumschlacht einzugreifen. Sie versuchen, den Kreuzern der Separatisten zuzusetzen, da diese das Flaggschiff beschützen. Unterdessen bemerkt auch Ventress die Ankunft der Flotte und befiehlt, die Aquadroiden auszusenden, um die auf dem Meeresboden versteckten Angriffsschiffe zur Eroberung der Hauptstadt bereit zu machen. miniatur|rechts|Klone greifen die Droiden an Der Kommandostab auf Tipoca City zweifelt derweil an der Durchschlagskraft von Grievous' Angriff, da dessen Flotte viel kleiner ist, als zunächst angenommen. Aus diesem Grund ist auch Kenobi argwöhnisch und untersucht mit einem Unterwasserboot den Meeresgrund. Dort entdeckt der Jedi tatsächlich die Aqua-Droiden, die ein Kraken-Schiff reaktivieren, worauf er die Stadt in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Allerdings bemerken ihn daraufhin die Droiden und greifen an, indem sie auf die Kanzel springen und versuchen, diese zu zerstören. Zuvor kann sich Obi-Wan aus dem Cockpit hinauskatapultieren, um schließlich auf dem Rücken eines Aiwhas zurück zur Stadt zu gelangen. Darauf beginnt der Angriff der Kraken-Schiffe, die auf die Gebäude springen und sich an zentralen Stellen mit ihren Enterstacheln in den Komplex bohren, um dort Aqua-Droiden auszusetzen. Doch die Klone warten bereits auf die Invasoren und bieten diesen Paroli. Inzwischen ist auch Anakin nach Tipoca City zurückgekehrt und hilft mit Kenobi bei der Verteidigung. Ebenso kommen Grievous und Ventress im laufenden Gefecht in der Stadt an und beteiligen sich an den Kämpfen. Zur gleichen Zeit hilft 99 dabei, Waffen und Munition zu verteilen, er muss jedoch mit ansehen, wie ein ARC in seinen Armen stirbt. Der verkrüppelte Klon stößt danach zu Echo und Fives vor, die an einem höher gelegenen Punkt die Außenanlagen verteidigen. Nach einem kleinen Gefecht trifft die Gruppe außerdem auf einige Klon-Kadetten, die von ihrem Führer getrennt worden sind, und nehmen sie zu einer günstigeren Position mit. Währenddessen betritt Grievous mit einigen Droiden einen Gang, in dem sie auf Klonkrieger treffen. Nach einem kurzen Feuergefecht bleibt nur der ARC-Trooper Colt übrig, der sich verbissen zur Wehr setzt. Allerdings taucht in diesem Augenblick die Attentäterin auf, würgt den Klon von hinten und durchbohrt ihn schließlich mit einer Lichtschwertklinge. Anschließend weist der Droiden-General Ventress auf ihren Auftrag hin, in die DNA-Kammer einzubrechen und die Erbinformation der Klone zu stehlen. Er bietet Ventress außerdem eine Eskorte an, die sie jedoch ablehnt. Zeitgleich versteckt sich die Gruppe aus Klonen in den Klon-Baracken, wo sich zufälligerweise ebenso Rex und Cody einfinden, die das weitere Vorgehen besprechen wollen. Man ist sich einig, dass etwas unternommen werden muss und zu diesem Zweck schlägt 99 vor, das Waffenlager aufzusuchen, um sich neu auszurüsten. In der Kommandozentrale bleiben auch Shaak Ti und Lama Su nicht von den Invasoren verschont. Die Jedi schlägt einige Droiden zurück und ruft per Komlink zu einer schärferen Offensive auf. miniatur|links|Ventress und Anakin kämpfen um die DNA-Kapsel Inzwischen bricht Asajj in den DNA-Raum ein und kann die Sequenzen an sich bringen, doch Anakin Skywalker bemerkt die Attentäterin, die er daraufhin mit dem Lichtschwert angreift und somit ein Duell beginnt. Grievous nähert sich indes mit einem Trupp Kampfdroiden den Baracken, welche allerdings von der neu ausgerüsteten Gruppe von Klonen verteidigt werden. Während die Droiden versuchen, einzudringen, trifft der General auf Kenobi und die beiden zünden ihre Waffen. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch kann Grievous seinen Feind zu Boden werfen, welcher jedoch mit einem Machtschub kontert, der den Cyborg wiederum zurückwirft. Daraufhin flieht der General auf die Außenanlagen und Kenobi folgt ihm. Zeitgleich bekämpfen die Klone die feindlichen Kräfte. So gibt 99 Rex und Cody einige Thermaldetonatoren, welche diese auf die Droidenschar werfen, und die Klon-Kadetten, die sich in den Schlafkapseln versteckt hatten, greifen mit ihren Blastern von oben an. Als die Sprengsätze jedoch zur Neige gehen, will sich der verkrüppelte Klon trotz des feindlichen Beschusses zum Waffenlager aufmachen, um Nachschub zu holen. So will er seinen Brüdern Mut beweisen, er wird jedoch von zwei Salven getroffen und sinkt tödlich verwundet zu Boden. Letztendlich kann der Droidentrupp trotzdem zurückgeschlagen werden und Shaak Ti vermeldet via Komlink, dass alle Droiden zum Haupthangar zurückgedrängt wurden. Derweil hat Obi-Wan auf einer Außenplattform das Duell gegen Grievous wieder aufgenommen, er wird jedoch durch dessen kreisende Lichtschwertbewegungen zurückgedrängt. Außerdem schlingen sich zeitgleich die Tentakel eines Kraken-Schiffs um die Plattform, welches versucht, diese aus ihrer Verankerung zu lösen, was ihm schließlich gelingt. Daraufhin verliert Kenobi den Halt und fällt über die Kante, während Grievous sich fangen kann und zu seiner Rettungskapsel flüchtet. Obi-Wan schafft es trotzdem, sich wiederum an einem Aiwha festzuhalten und so nach Tipoca City zurückzukehren. Zur gleichen Zeit werden die Separatisten immer weiter zurückgedrängt und einige Klone vernichten die noch aktiven Kraken-Schiffe mit Raketenwerfern. Das Duell zwischen Ventress und Skywalker hat sich inzwischen auch auf die Außenanlagen verlagert, wo Anakin in einem günstigen Moment mit Hilfe der Macht die DNA-Probe von Asajj zurückerlangt. Doch die Attentäterin kontert mit einer schnellen Schlagfolge, sodass der Jedi zu Boden fällt. Daraufhin versucht sie, den Zylinder zurück zu bekommen, dieser wird jedoch von einigen Klonen abgefangen, die kurz darauf mit ihren Gewehren auf Ventress zielen. Asajj wirkt aus diesem Grund einen Machtschub, um die republikanischen Truppen zu betäuben und springt auf Grievous' Rettungskapsel, welche in diesem Moment vorbeifliegt. Die Separatisten treten den Rückzug an, während die Klone ihrer Gefallenen gedenken, unter denen sich auch 99 befindet. Wenig später werden Fives und Echo von Rex und Cody für ihre heldenhaften Taten in der Schlacht geehrt und zu ARCs ernannt. Dramatis personae Trivia *Die Episode ARC-Soldaten spielt einige Zeit nach den Geschehnissen von Rekruten, in der erstmals eine mögliche Invasion von Kamino durch Asajj Ventress und Grievous erwähnt wurde. Man entschied sich, die Folge nicht direkt danach anzusetzen, da die Klone „Echo“ und „Fives“ in der Zwischenzeit Erfahrung sammeln sollten, um ihrer späteren Ernennung zu ARCs gerecht zu werden. Der später erschienene Roman Defenders of the Republic setzt diesen Zeitpunkt auf mehrere Monate nach den Ereignissen auf dem Rishi-Mond fest. *Ursprünglich enthielt die Episode eine Szene, in der Asajj Ventress den ARC-Trooper Colt mit ihrem Lichtschwert durchbohrt, ihn daraufhin küsst und anschließend zu Boden fallen lässt. Dies sollte der Figur einen aufreizenden Charakterzug verleihen. Allerdings forderte der Sender Cartoon Network, die Szene herauszuschneiden, weil sie nicht für die intendierte Zielgruppe geeignet sei. Daher war der betreffende Abschnitt bei der Premiere nicht vorhanden und in der deutschen Version beinahe gänzlich gekürzt, er wird aber in der DVD-Veröffentlichung enthalten sein. Weblinks * * * *Meldung auf StarWars-Union * en:ARC Troopers (episode) es:ARC Troopers fr:Les ARC Troopers it:ARC Troopers ja:誇り高き兵士たち ka:რეკ-მოიერიშეები nl:ARC Troopers pt:ARC Troopers (episódio) ru:ЭРК-солдаты Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 3.02 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen